wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Huntress
The night elf huntress is a mounted warrior. Some are scouts. They are the elite cadre of the Sentinel army. Drawing their strength from the moon goddess, Elune, these warrior women ride the feral nightsabers into battle. Huntresses are strong and swift, and merciless to those who would defile the sanctity of Ashenvale Forest. Like all night elf women, huntresses are able to Shadowmeld at night. Huntresses also have a close bond with the owls of the forest. These owls relay information and spy for the Sentinel army. Huntresses are the elite cadre of the Sentinel army. Drawing their strength from the moon goddess, Elune, these warrior women ride the feral Nightsaber panthers into battle. Huntresses are strong and swift, and merciless to those who would defile the sanctity of Ashenvale Forest.Warcraft III — manual, pg. 58 Night elf women are trained in stealth and combat. Many fight to protect their homes, their lands and their people. At the forefront of this army ride the huntresses. This elite cadre calls upon the moon goddess Elune for strength. Huntresses ride their fearsome nightsaber panthers into battle and wield moon glaives with deadly accuracy. In times of peace the huntresses protect night elf lands from trespassers. In times of war, however, they extend their activities to anyone foolish enough to attack their people or their allies. These women are tall and lean, lithe like the cats they ride and so dusk-skinned their purple flesh blends into their panthers' fur, making them seem almost single beasts intent upon slaughter. They wear light armor designed for mobility as much as strength, and each wields a moon glaive that flashes in the night. The huntress is a warrior, first and foremost. She takes the fight to her foes, charging close to the enemy before flinging her moon glaive. The panther's speed and agility allow her to attack quickly, and she often dispatches her first foe with a single toss, spreading terror and panic among those nearby.Alliance Player's Guide, pg. 192 Misunderstandings A common misunderstanding regarding huntresses is that they are the feminine versions of a night elf hunter, a male night elf hunter is called simply a hunter, and a female night elf hunter is called a huntress. This is wrong. Huntresses are elite mounted warriors of the Sentinel army, and have very little to do with the night elf hunter. Although a large majoirty of hunters who are night elves are female, regardless of gender, both male and female hunters are refered to as simply, hunters. No masculine or feminine name variations are required or given. Famous or named * * * * * * * * * Huntress Naisha * * |elite=}} * |elite=}} * * * Types * * * * (only during Legion Invasions) * (Patch 2.3) * (only during the quest) * (Patch 5.1) * * (Patch 4.3) * Notes * There may be another organization of actual hunters among the trolls. References de:Jägerin Category:Huntresses Category:Mounted warriors Category:Night elves Category:RPG possible classes